


Over

by TheLestrangeMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLestrangeMistress/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Frank and Alice give Barty and ultimatum.





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Hogwarts Summer Funfair. Prompts: Tunnel of Love - Alice/Frank/Barty (Northern), Ferris Wheel - “You’re making a mistake.”

Alice stared at one of the men she loved as if she didn’t know them.

Barty Crouch Jnr had always managed to surprise her and Frank throughout the years, but this was something neither were prepared for.

“How can you do that? You know what we see everyday at work, why would you want to join them?” Frank asked.

“Because I believe in what they want. Muggleborns have no place in the wizarding world and magic should be kept to the old families,” Barty replied.

“You’re making a mistake,” Alice stated.

“How do you know it’s a mistake, Alice?” Barty asked raising his eyebrow.

“You will lose everyone and everything important to you if you do this. Frank, your parents, and I won’t stand by you if you go down this path,” she informed him.

A flicker of emotion in his eyes told her that Barty wasn’t ready for their relationship to end.

“I love you, Barty, but if you do decide to join Voldemort then it’s over. I can’t be with someone who is alright will killing innocent people,” Frank told him.

“I agree with Frank. There is no way I can stay with you knowing all the things you will be doing. I love you and I always will, but if you walk out then there’s no coming back,” Alice said quietly.

Her heart was breaking because deep down she knew that he would choose Voldemort and the Death Eater’s over their relationship.

Barty had always been the type of person who would make a decision and stick to it whether he knew it would turn out good or not, and Alice knew that they would never be able to talk him out of this one.

“I guess this is goodbye then. I had hoped that you would have joined too, but I see that there would be no way I could persuade you to join us,” Barty said before walking out of the room.

Seconds later the front door closed and he was gone.

“I don’t believe it,” Frank said, his voice cracking.

The two of them went and sat on the sofa and stayed there in silence for a while. It almost didn’t seem real, but it was, and they would have to face the reality that he would never be with them again.


End file.
